cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schneereich
Nation Information Schneereich is a growing, developing, and established nation at 91 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Schneereich work diligently to produce Pigs and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Schneereich is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Schneereich has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Schneereich does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Schneereich detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Schneereich will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History The government of the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) built a small research base in Antarctica in 1987. It was named Südpolstation 1. A few years later, it was abandoned as the GDR collapsed and was absorbed by the neighboring Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany). In 1994, 86 East German loyalists emigrated to the abandoned research base to rebuild the East German state. They landed at the base on 9 September. Although the base was incredibly uncomfortable, the settlers researched the technology that allowed the base to be fully habitable, and it grew into the city of Eisburg. Around this city, a nation grew, and it was accepted into the United Nations under its new name, Schneereich (which translates into "Snow Empire") on 5 May 2007. The settlers' work has paid off - the nation is fast-growing and constantly modernizing with aid from the Random Insanity Alliance. On June 19, 2007, the totalitarian government was overthrown from within, as many of its members had been planning a revolt. The nation converted itself to a democratic rule, although many analysts now say that the system is unsustainable. Politics The state of Schneereich prides itself on being run in a democratic fashion since the 2007 fall of the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Schneereich (Socialist Unity Party of Schneereich, SES) which held control over the nation since 1994 when it was re-settled. The ruling body is the Volkskammer (People's Chamber), and although it no longer controls many aspects of daily life for citizens of Schneereich, it does run the nation. The first elections to the Volkskammer occured on 11 July, 2007. The Sozialistische Partei Schneereich (Socialist Party of Schneereich, SPS) won a 70% majority. The SPS is a leftist party, and is not to be confused with the SES. The SES maintained a youth arm which trained young citizens to uphold the values of the party. This has been disbanded, although many of its graduates are still loyal to the SES and some parts of society are pushing for a revival of the SES totalitarian system. Any attempt at implementing fascism or Nazism in Schneereich is forbidden, although no longer punishable by death. Economy Although Schneereich primarily produces livestock, the nation imports various industrial materials and assembles such products as steel, microchips, automobiles, and asphalt. The construction industry is also booming, as well as environmental research focusing on radiation cleanup. Eisburg is the major industrial center, although the city of Gletscher has become the economic capital of the nation. The economy is currently strong, with the average daily income at about 105 DM per capita. Taxes are relatively high in Schneereich. The nation has a progressive income tax, and the effective tax rate is 28%. Transport Snowmobiles are the most prevalent form of private transportation in Schneereich. Recently, the government has made a move towards electric snowmobiles. The electricity is provided currently provided by a combination of coal and solar power plants, but in the future the entire nation will run on solar power, effectively making the electricity sector carbon-neutral. The capital city of Eisburg has a large and bustling harbor. The nation's only airport, also in Eisburg, was upgraded in 2007 from the small airstrip constructed for Südpolstation 1 in 1989 to a larger facility. It is be capable of servicing small passenger jets like the Airbus A320 and the Boeing 737. Scheduled flights to other Antarctican RIA nations operate daily. Intercontinental flights are set to begin in a few months. A top-secret revolutionary system is in place to prevent the runway from becoming icy. The system was designed for military use, but the commercial aviation industry has progressed faster than the nation's air force, and it is being used for civil purposes before being put to military use. A second airport is under construction in Gletscher. There is currently no rail transport in the nation, but a Maglev system running from Eisburg to the nation's second-largest city, Gletscher, is currently under construction. Holidays Further Reading Wikipedia - German Democratic Republic